1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel supply devices for engines, equipped with a delivery pipe, a fuel pump, and a fuel pipe, are known (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-113131). The delivery pipe and the fuel pump are attached to a cylinder head unit, and the fuel pipe is attached to the delivery pipe and the fuel pump.
However, in the fuel supply device disclosed in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-113131, the direction of attaching the fuel pump to the cylinder head unit is approximately perpendicular to the direction of attaching the fuel pipe to the delivery pipe. Therefore, the fuel pipe cannot be detached from the delivery pipe while being attached to the fuel pump. This results in an increase in the number of steps required for maintenance of the delivery pipe.